Observatorio
by metamorphcat
Summary: Desde que Sage dejó a Degel a cargo de las fiebres de Kardia, el par de santos se habían vuelto demasiado cercanos y también, se habían vuelto objeto de estudio de Sage, así que los invitó a ambos al observatorio. Algo era seguro, a ninguno le llamaban la atención las estrellas. Shonen ai. [DegelxKardia]


Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, espero les guste. Quería explorar y salir mi fandom y de los personajes que usualmente manejo.  
Piensen en Degel y Kardia de unos 15 o 16 años.

* * *

 **Observatorio.**

Llevaba tiempo observándolos. Desde que dejó a Degel a cargo de las fiebres de Kardia, se habían vuelto cercanos. Sonrió. Ya casi era hora de que Degel fuera a ayudarlo al estudio, así que para variar un poco las cosas, había ido a llamarle él mismo. Quería comprobar algunas cosas y lo estaba haciendo tan pronto los divisó a lo lejos.

Pudo ver a Degel y Kardia charlando amenamente. Notó que Degel, pese al código del santo de acuario, lucía bastante contento, aunque a simple vista era difícil de percibir para alguien ajeno. Kardia, lucía tan animado como siempre, pero de alguna forma distinto.

Era bien sabido en el santuario que si el santo de escorpio no estaba en su templo, estaría en acuario con Degel. Lo mismo para acuario, si no estaba en su templo o en el del patriarca, estaría en escorpio. Sonrió con algo de tristeza, eran tan jóvenes y sabía a lo que se enfrentarían en un futuro, sin embargo, pese a todo, ya eran hombres dignos de confianza y del puesto que habían obtenido.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el par de jóvenes se percatara de su presencia, por lo que decidió finalmente llamar a acuario:

\- Buenas tardes- les saludó. Lo cierto era que aún era temprano para que iniciaran a leer el movimiento de las estrellas. Sin embargo, quería que Degel le ayudara a investigar otras cosas.

\- Buenas tardes, gran patriarca- saludaron los dos al unísono.

\- Hoy iniciaremos un poco más temprano, Degel- le anunció y desvió su mirada hacia Kardia, quien al sentirse como intruso, decidió retirarse.

\- Bueno, nos veremos luego, Degel- se despidió deprisa comenzando a caminar de vuelta a su puesto en el templo de escorpio.

Sage notó entonces, cómo por un mísero segundo, la expresión de Degel se había distorsionado por una llena de anhelo, incluso notó un leve movimiento de su brazo, lo había movido hacia atrás, como tratando de evitar tomar del brazo a Kardia. Esa era la realidad para el santo de acuario, la compostura en todo momento, mantenerse frío todo el tiempo. Aunque evidentemente, era algo complejo para el actual santo, dada su naturaleza. Sintió algo de pena por él, después de todo, aún era solo un muchacho.

\- Kardia- lo llamó Sage- Acompáñanos por hoy. Creo que es bueno para ti hacer algo como esto de vez en cuando- dijo para sorpresa de ambos muchachos y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el observatorio. Era una orden.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo?- inquirió aun anonadado e inconforme- ¿Y si mejor los espero aquí afuera?

\- Andando, Kardia- repitió su orden. El muchacho volteó a ver a Degel quien también tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Intercambiaron un par de miradas y el francés hizo un movimiento de cabeza, invitándolo a caminar. Kardia chistó molesto e hizo una mueca de fastidio, pateó una piedra que estaba en su camino y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar donde Degel, quien lucía algo meditativo por el desgano de Kardia a unirse a ellos, pero entonces, notó una ligera sonrisa que el santo de escorpio no había podido disimular- Vamos- dijo y caminó junto a él hacia el observatorio.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, el objeto de estudio de Sage no fueron las estrellas. Notó que Degel estaba aún más entusiasmado de tener a Kardia ahí, pese a que era evidente que el joven santo de escorpio estaba algo aburrido y solo los veía trabajar y probablemente solo fingía escuchar lo que le decían.

Mandó a algunas doncellas a que llevaran una cesta con frutas y el joven griego devoró la mayoría mientras los veía trabajar. Luego de un tiempo considerable, Sage decidió animar un poco las cosas para él y les permitió ver lo que quisieran en su telescopio.

Degel aprovechó no solo el favor del patriarca, sino también la época del año, ya que en esos momentos quería mostrarle la constelación de escorpio a Kardia, quien se acercó un poco más animado a verla. Al estar en mayo, Antares estaba ubicada de forma opuesta al sol, por lo que era visible para ellos.

\- Esta es Antares- dijo Degel, permitiendo que se acercara el otro muchacho- Es aproximadamente diez mil veces mayor que nuestro sol, así que suponemos que debe ser muy caliente y evidentemente luminosa- le explicó como recitando de memoria uno de los libros que siempre leía.

\- Es de un color rojo muy llamativo- dijo el griego al asomarse. Solía ver la estrella por las noches, pero verla con un telescopio era distinto. Se sintió por un momento tan lejos y tan cerca de ella.

\- Por su posición al centro de la constelación, algunos se refieren a ella como el corazón del escorpión- continuó explicándole.

\- ¿Qué tan cierto es lo que mencionan sobre el color de las estrellas?

\- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió Degel.

\- Una vez escuché que mencionó alguien- no quiso especificar- Que las estrellas de color rojo están más cercanas a morir- estaba aún intrigado observando a través del telescopio. Por un momento Degel calló.

La pregunta de Kardia le había perturbado un poco por la cadena de ideas "corazón de escorpión-calor-rojo-muerte". Sage comprendió la turbación en ambos jóvenes, así que decidió intervenir.

\- ¿De quién escuchaste eso?

\- Un sujeto en el pueblo estaba discutiéndolo. Aunque lo llamaron loco- dijo luego con una expresión burlona.

\- En realidad, no había escuchado algo como eso, pero es un punto de vista interesante. Que el color de las estrellas indique un algo como eso- dijo Sage- Sería bueno que lo fuéramos estudiando más a fondo, Degel- El francés asintió, de alguna forma se sintió orgulloso del aporte de Kardia, pero no por ello, menos perturbado por lo recién comentado.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, Kardia se puso de pie, se estiró y salió tan pronto le fue posible. Sage sonrió ante la reacción de muchacho, ciertamente era difícil mantener quieto a alguien tan activo que sentía el tiempo ir en su contra. Luego, vio a Degel guardar con cuidado algunas cosas, pero aun así con cierto apuro, se notaba que quería alcanzar a Kardia. Lo hizo tan rápido como pudo y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Gracias- dijo de pronto el muchacho, había un ligero tono distinto en su color de piel. Luego de eso, se fue.

Sage sonrió. Sabía que ese "gracias" no fue haber respondido la duda de Kardia, sino por haberlo llevado ahí en primer lugar. Degel era un muchacho muy perspicaz, pero también algo transparente cuando se trataba de sus allegados, le preocupó el futuro de los dos santos. En breve, el patriarca escuchó de nuevo a ese par discutir fuera del observatorio.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?- dijo el francés con una expresión neutra en su rostro, sin embargo, estaba algo sorprendido de encontrar a su compañero de armas afuera del observatorio.

\- Sí. ¿O por qué otro motivo seguiría aquí perdiendo el tiempo?- dijo con algo de mal humor, ya que Degel se había demorado un poco para su gusto.

\- ¿Te gustó?- inquirió un tanto expectante.

\- Sí y no- dijo sincero- Es interesante en cierta medida, pero no me gusta la idea de dedicar tanto tiempo a esto. Pero no está mal de vez en cuando.

"Tiempo" era lo que Kardia no tenía de sobra, así que Degel comprendía su punto de vista. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al templo de acuario, Kardia se despidió animado y se dirigió a un paso despreocupado e infantil hacia su propio templo. Degel le observó marcharse, una corriente helada envolvió su templo, culpa del pensamiento que se coló a su mente "Ojalá pudiera congelar el tiempo". "Su tiempo". Se regañó mentalmente de forma inmediata. Sabía que no podría hacerlo, pero trataría de retrasarlo lo más posible.

* * *

Gracias por leer!  
La img de la portada es un extra de The lost canvas por Shiori Teshirogi, el coloreado es por yami11


End file.
